RuneScape - Ragnarok
This article, RuneScape - Ragnarok, is a Role-Play Article. = Basic Idea = RuneScape has for decades thronged with adventurers, some changing the world as we know it, others not. But the times of peace and stability that for years has been in control is soon to be shattered. The Khult, an army of magi, are preparing a massive invasion to wipe the world of all the non-magic users. They are not the only threat - in the shadows, other groups lie in wait for the time to strike. It will be up to the various heroes scattered across the world to turn the tide and save RuneScape from complete oblivion by the combined forces of evil. = Rules = #All posts must work with both the wiki's and Jagex's rules. #Everyone should work together while writing. #This role play is set in the RuneScape universe. So no space ships, nukes or whatever. (See below for a guide) #This role play is open to all, but especially the newer users of the wiki. So experienced users, try and help them out. #No using another person's characters without permission. #Enjoy yourself! Let this role play be entertaining for both you and the reader. = Fictional items = To ensure that the role play is set properly within the RuneScape universe, I've made some guidelines as to what you can and can't use in the role play. (These are examples to show the category - if you have any questions, contact me with a link to the page and I'll decide what to do). Allowed If it looks like you'd find it in RuneScape, or got a feasible RuneScape-based backstory, then it's allowed. For instance, Jigo22's Flamed gloves are allowed to be used. As for locations, as long as they don't displace anything real that's okay - for instance, destroying Crandor isn't allowed. SenjutsuVII's Shuin_Island image would be allowed, as it doesn't actively displace anything in RuneScape. Making references to the events in fan-made quests is fine, provided they don't drastically alter the continuity of RuneScape. Disallowed If it's got anything more advanced than 17th century Europe, I don't wanna hear about it. = Participants = *Fegaxeyl 08:31, 17 April 2009 (UTC) * 21:13, 17 April 2009 (UTC) * Berus 21:50, 17 April 2009 (UTC) * *SenjutsuVII 06:42, 18 April 2009 (UTC) * . 10:45, 18 April 2009 (UTC) *Mr. Garrison 13:20, 18 April 2009 (UTC) *Andrew 17:33, 18 April 2009 (UTC) - Minor =Characters= You must have signed as a participant before you can add your characters. Fegaxeyl *Name: Elix Makar **Age: 39 **Aim: To restore himself to his former glory **Occupation: Mercenary for criminal gangs **Allignment: Good **Religion: Saradomin *Name: Marat Xeyos **Age: Unknown; reckoned around 200 years **Aim: To bring all of RuneScape under his control **Occupation: Supreme leader of the Khult **Allignment: Evil **Religion: None Chiafriend12 *Name: Chia Bollin **Age: 26 **Aim: Protect his nation from any threats it may face **Occupation: Falador guard **Allignment: Good **Religion: Saradomin *Name: Horacio Demwalli **Age: 30 **Aim: One day become an influential leader of Asgarnia **Occupation: Falador guard captain **Allignment: Good **Religion: Guthix Berus *Name: Thaltis **Age: 32 **Aim: To assist the Khult in its invasion and then take out Marat. **Occupation: Higher ranked member of the Khult. **Allignment: Evil **Religion: None *Name: Sileo Umbra **Age: Unknown **Aim: To somehow come out on top after the chaos. **Occupation: Thief, Murderer, Leader of the Whispered Death. **Allignment: Neutral. He is just looking to come out on top. **Religion: Velius (a small religion in his group based around thievery and murder). *Name: Timor **Age: 27 **Aim: Assist Sileo Umbra. **Occupation: Expert fighter and assassin of Whispered Death. **Allignment: Neutral. **Religion: Velius (a small religion in his group based around thievery and murder). SenjutsuVII *Name: Warlic Seraph **Age: Always 40, never ages **Aim: To destroy all sentient beings on runescape **Occupation: Dark Mage **Allignment: Evil **Religion: Medaroth (an ancient mini-religion which is based on magics and sorcery} *Name: Metus Helicaa **Age: 31 **Aim: To seek and destroy his Nemesis from his past **Occupation: None; An adventurer on runescape **Allignment: Any if it takes him a step closer to achieve his goal **Religion: Guthix The evil dude *Name: Lustan Moar **Age: 45 **Aim: To work for the right price **Occupation: Guild Leader/ Bounty Hunter **Allignment: Neutral **Religion: None *Name: Aurora Sharpshot **Age: 23 **Aim: To work for the right price **Occupation: Bounty Hunter **Allignment: Neutral **Religion: None *Name: Zane Furel **Age: 30 **Aim: To work for the right price **Occupation: Bounty Hunter **Allignment: Neutral **Religion: None *Name: TzHaar-Ket-Hax **Age: 200 **Aim: To work for the right price **Occupation: Bounty Hunter **Allignment: Neutral **Religion: None *Name: Snipe **Age: 100 **Aim: To work for the right price **Occupation: Bounty Hunter **Allignment: Neutral **Religion: None *Name: Nastre **Age: 46 **Aim: To work for the right price **Occupation: Bounty Hunter **Allignment: Neutral **Religion: None Mr. Garrison *Name: Mr. Collins **Age: 61 **Aim: To collect **Occupation: Retired to Lumbridge; former merchant in Ardougne **Alignment: Morally grey **Religion: Armadyl *Name: Neville Jones **Age: 21 **Aim: To fight back against 'the enemy' **Occupation: Too deluded to be employed **Alignment: Good **Religion: 'The Great God of the Clock Tower' ToaBionicle *Name: Death **Age: Infinite **Aim: To usher souls into the next world **Occupation: The anthropomorphic personification of Death. **Alignment: Amoral - no understanding of right or wrong. **Religion: None *Name: Orion **Age: 82 **Aim: To assist Death. **Occupation: Death's Apprentice **Alignment: Good **Religion: Saradomin = Role Play = Hasn't begun yet. = Other = Category:Role Play Category:Ragnarok